


12. In Water

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Fantasizes about Crowley, Aziraphale Has No Genitalia (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Kinktober 2020, Masturbating in the Bathtub, Masturbating with no Genitalia, Masturbation, Other, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale has a relaxing bath, complete with a fantasy.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	12. In Water

**Author's Note:**

> CW: This is a story with genitalia-free masturbation and orgasm.

Aziraphale was always aware of his surroundings. Not in a ‘there is a car coming’ kind of way, but in a ‘I am in the spotlight’ kind of way. He’d been a Heavenly representative on Earth since the beginning, regardless if the humans were aware or not. He wasn’t necessarily fond of always having to be ‘on’, but between humans being around, angels popping down for a visit, and the very rare demon to get rid of, he always felt on display. Even when he was sitting in the bookshop, reading, he was still mostly fully dressed, ready to be interrupted. He may remove his coat once in a while, but not much else. 

But then, there were those nights when he would switch off. He wasn’t big on sleep, so the bed was just another place to read, and risk interruption. There was one place he truly felt alone. He'd heard enough humans over the centuries complain or joke about it being the only way to get privacy, that he finally conceded to try hiding in the bathroom.

Not being a being who would make use of a toilet, Aziraphale initially didn't quite see the appeal, even bringing a book, simply sitting on the closed lid. Even making the seat more comfortable, it just wasn't right. The one benefit was that both Heavenly and Hellish visitors alike seemed to have the oddest agreement of respect for the privacy of the bathroom.

Aziraphale couldn't remember when it happened, that he was at Crowley’s flat and happened to look at the ridiculously sized television. A woman had just frantically locked herself in the bathroom, thanking God for some privacy. A quick fade later, she was lounging in a bubble filled tub with a glass of wine and Aziraphale had an epiphany. He was so inspired that he cut his conversation with Crowley as short as was politely possible and headed home. That night, his experience was absolutely sublime. 

From that night on, Bathtime was absolute. Every night there was time locked in the bathroom, either in the bath or the shower. Over the years, he added small indulgences to his Bathtime. Every evening at half past six, his corporation’s Pavlovian reaction to the thought of stepping into the water would have been embarrassing had Aziraphale not enjoyed it so much. 

~~~~~

Aziraphale gathered the tray of treats he’d prepared earlier in the day, a few chocolates and petit fours, and headed to the bathroom, setting it on the side table next to his tub. A bottle of wine was opened and a glass set next to it. Steaming water with bubbles filled the tub. 

Aziraphale undressed and stepped into the tub. The tub that definitely did not come standard with the tiny shopkeeper’s flat above the bookshop. He sank into the scented water with a groan that would have made a creme brulee jealous. He rested, closing his eyes and leaning back, breathing deeply and letting the tension of the day drain out of him. 

Over the next hour, Aziraphale slowly nibbled his way through his treats and sipped to the bottom of the wine bottle. The water stayed perfectly on the high side of warm. He gave a small wiggle as his corporation eagerly anticipated the end of the bath. He smiled as he gave in, lightly scratching his fingernails over his arms, and across his collarbones. His breath had the slightest voice as he slowly scratched his skin to life. Goosebumps bloomed in waves, tingling over his skin as his hands wandered over his chest and stomach. The goosebumps trickled following his hands down over the tops of his thighs and then lighter still, trailing the soft skin of his inner thighs until he reached the apex, a blank canvas. 

Aziraphale considered his options for a moment before deciding to simply stay as-is. He settled lower in the tub as he let his mind wander. Which fantasy to create tonight … 

~~

_Crowley came into the bookshop and, finding it empty, went up to the flat. Being Crowley, he knocked first, and waited for Aziraphale’s invitation to come into the bathroom. His eyes widened as he looked at Aziraphale lounging in the bubbles. “Well, don’t you look relaxed?”_

Aziraphale’s head rolled to point toward the door, his eyes closed. “I am rather relaxed, yes.”

_”You know, the cliché here would be candlelight, Angel.” He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms with a smirk._

“Well, far be it from me to disrupt such a time honored tradition.” A small smile tugged at Aziraphale’s lips. He snapped his fingers and the light on his eyelids softened to a warm flicker as candles lit and the overhead light shut off. He brought his hand back into the water to play over his skin.

_”Well, that’s all well and good, but can’t see you near as well, now.” An eyebrow raised as Crowley focused on him._

“Oh, silly serpent, as though I don’t know you have excellent night vision. Are you perhaps, angling for something else?” Both of Aziraphale’s eyebrows raised innocently over his closed eyes.

_”Might be. What else could I possibly be thinking of?”_

Aziraphale’s breath hitched, visualizing the intense look in Crowley’s eyes. His hand tightened on his chest as his breath caught. “I’m sure I don’t know, but you’re welcome to, er, come closer, if you like? Perhaps, pull up a stool?” His voice pitched higher at the end, nervous even in fantasy.

_Crowley sauntered towards him, a stool appearing at the side of the tub. He perched the edge of his arse on it, more kneeling than anything else. He carefully avoided touching Aziraphale’s skin as he drew a finger across the rim of the tub. He rested his chin on the tub and whispered, “And what else would I be welcome to do, if I liked?”_

Aziraphale blushed and wet his lips, he believed Crowley would watch the way his tongue moved. He heard himself swallow nervously. He lightly touched his lips with his fingers, imagining that Crowley had simply leaned over and kissed him. Aziraphale sucked a finger into his mouth with a needy hum as his other hand more firmly scratched along his stomach and down to his thigh. 

_Crowley liked the sounds Aziraphale made. ”I love making you sing, Angel … the choirs never sounded as lovely as you do.” He reached out and touched Aziraphale’s face._

Aziraphale sucked his finger out of his mouth and splayed his fingers, dragging them down his chin and over his throat with a moan. He felt Crowley’s gentle grazing fingers instead of his own. He gripped his thigh as his head tipped back and his fingers pressed randomly over his throat.

 _Crowley moved to trail kisses down Aziraphale’s jaw and over his throat, humming in concert with Aziraphale sweet sounds coming out of the angel. The tip of his tongue tickled a line up to Aziraphale’s ear as a hand wandered under the bubbles to scratch across his chest. “My_ delicious _angel.”_

Goosebumps sizzled aggressively over Aziraphale’s body and he groaned as he reveled in the fantasy of the sound of Crowley’s voice whispering, the feel of his breath over his ear. Aziraphale allowed a lazy pinch on his nipple as he sunk into the water with a lazy smile. 

Lord, he loved Bathtime. 

He lounged just a few moments more before looking over and seeing there was one last mouthful of wine. He levered himself up and enjoyed the last sip with a lazy hum. As he finally got out of the bath and dried himself off he promised himself that one day, it wouldn’t be a fantasy anymore.


End file.
